


Catalyst 34

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacles, Tickling, Watersports, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Viper attacks the enforcers with catalyst 34 releasing vicious man teasing plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst 34

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Catalyst 34

Dr. Viper attacks the enforcers with catalyst 34 releasing vicious man teasing plants.

-x-

The enforcers actually stopped Dr. Viper from getting one of his chemicals, so he mixed one of his own. He combined Catalyst 13 with Catalyst 21 and made the new and improved Catalyst 34. He snuck into the enforced building and let loose his new creation.

Green goo covered the walls and ceiling, spreading all through the building, and cutting off the exits. From the goo new plants began to bloom. They were purple with big blue lips; the flower heads expanded and blew a bright yellow mist at them.

The males coughed, but it wasn’t poison like they thought, no it merely began dissolving their clothing and weapons. Soon all the enforcers were buck naked, their furry bodies being hauled up into the air by thick dark green tentacles.

A red flower creature came from the goo; they were red with big white lips and long purple and pink striped tongues. The flowers and tentacles attacked the males, the tentacles flicking their pits and feet, tickling their bodies.

The bound males were helpless as there forced laughter and moans filled the halls. As soon as the tickling made the guys hard the red flowers quickly got ahold of their aching arousal, they wiggled their tongues into their cocks, tickling their piss pipes.

Feral was not going to stand for this, he proceeded to try and free his men, only to get surrounded by the strip flowers. All four douse him in gas, in seconds his weapon and clothing are dissolved. The plants are quick as they quickly ensnare his arms and legs and haul him into the air forcing his arms and legs apart.

The plant tentacles begin tickling the commander and at first he does his best to his resist. No matter how they flick and caress his sensitive areas.

Red flowers soon get tired of waiting and attack. A red flower attacks his ass, letting its long tongue wiggling into his ass and said tongue begins tickling his sweet spot.

Feral lost it, he started laughing and moaning as the assault continues. He writhes unable to escape the grip. His cock rises in his humiliation and a red flower consumed him, its tongue tickling his piss pipe.

The males of the enforcers were forced to cum, and add the intense orgasm to the relentless tickling the males couldn’t help but piss themselves. The flowers drank them down, but that did little to ease their humiliation.

It would have been all over for the enforcers till the swat kats showed up and took out the green goo along with the plants freeing the naked enforcers.

“I suppose I should thank you swat kats?” Feral says doing his best to glare at them.

“No thanks necessary commander your little soldier is saluting us.” They pointed down and sure enough Feral’s 8 inch long fully erect penis was standing at attention. He quickly covered himself and ran to get his clothes on.  
End


End file.
